


Where my Demons Hide

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Analysis, Christmasy-y, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severus Snape Lives, lovemaking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Severus never imagined someone could look at any part of him with such burning passion.Passion, trust, love, were always things made for other people. Even when he dared to dream, deep down he knew he wasn’t made for such.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, which served as an inspiration for the whole fic.
> 
> I'm not JK, obviously.  
> First HP Fic ever!  
> R&R
> 
> _ _ _ _

Severus can’t understand how he manages to look into his eyes, with all the shadows and demons that hide once you walk deep enough into the tunnel. But Potter’s, Harry’s sparkly green eyes, so full of light that they hurt, don’t seem to find any of the twisted feelings that took up residence in his heart in the past seventeen years, he thinks for a moment that his occlumantic walls are working, but no, there is no part of himself Severus can hide from those eyes. He can feel those deft fingers undoing the many buttons on his robes, he wants to hide then, in the dark tunnel by his demons.

He is far too thin, far too pale and has far too many scars. The last one, a jagged thing that covers the side of his neck descending to the middle of his chest is still sensitive and pink despite being already seven months since the attack. Potter however, smiles and touches and touches, everything at his disposal until Severus feels like he’s on fire. Like his skin is burning from his flesh and his flesh shedding from his bones until everything that he is, every part that makes him himself lays absorbed by Harry Potter’s deft fingers.

He moans and lets himself go, after much reluctance and prodding, laying more and more into the body of this boy he’s hated and reviled, the son of his best friend and his worst enemy. But those thoughts are siphoned from his brain by kind fingers and smoldering kisses. Severus never imagined someone could look at any part of him with such burning passion.

Passion, trust, love, were always things made for other people. Even when he dared to dream, deep down he knew he wasn’t made for such. Now however, in the dim lit living room of his parents’ house, many months after he resigned to death, laying naked on the pool of his own clothing he finds he can give into this. The orange lights from the fire dance around Potter’s still boyish factions, and Severus finds he can’t look away.

He wants to tell Harry to do so though, even if the words are somehow stuck to the back of his throat. Severus is a dark wizard, he’s always been a dark wizard, he probably was born twisted and broken already and the actions that inadvertently led to this point weren’t inspired by the heroism Potter seems to see in him but by all the petty feelings of revenge that have been blooming inside since even before magic was a real concept in his mind. Their eyes meet and Severus wants to make him look away once more. The beast that lies beneath is even uglier than him.

But Potter doesn’t seem to find it, no matter how deep he looks, no matter how much he dives in him. If Harry doesn’t see, Severus isn’t about to alert him. He should, if he were a better man he would, but holding onto the not quite a boy anymore, he finds himself desperatly wanting and wanting and wanting.

 

Later, when the fire has long burnt its last and the only light that comes into the room is from the Christmas streetlights outside, Severus wakes to green eyes and a soft smile. He doesn’t remember ever waking up to a smile before. Potter them maneuvers them closer together and covers their form with the ratty blanket that covered his threadbare armchair. Severus should offer the bedroom but he’s too tired to move and sleeping over Harry Potter is actually rather comfortable.

He curls up closer as the not quite man yet, leans in to kiss his forehead. Just as he separates, Severus sees something dark and twisted flicker in those emerald depths. Open mouthed, he realizes then that Harry Potter does see the demons inside his eyes, he just doesn’t care.

At that, the mask he’s so carefully constructed slips through his fingers and he smiles.


End file.
